The disclosure relates to so-called rough-in boxes that can be used during construction to hold various components that are used to support air conditioner systems such as, for example, mini-split air conditioners.
All mini-split air conditioner evaporators require a minimum of two mechanical connections and one electrical connection to operate, namely: (1) a lineset having two or more insulated copper pipes connecting the evaporator to the condenser; (2) a power cable; and (3) a gravity condensate drainage method which usually requires connection to the building's drain pipe system, or may be routed to a convenient drain point outside the building, or may use a pump to evacuate the condensate, for example, in installations where the condensate must be fed upward and thus gravity cannot be utilized to facilitate gravity drainage.
In many countries, to reduce costs, modern interior walls (and some exterior walls) consist of a framework constructed of wooden studs typically used for residential applications, or metal studs typically used for commercial applications. Once all the services such as electrical, plumbing, mechanical, etc. have been installed, this framework is then clad on both sides with Gypsum boards (commonly known as sheetrock) to form a wall with an internal cavity which is often filled with Fiberglass or foam to provide thermal and/or sound insulation.
In new construction, this requires the air conditioning installer to preposition the above-mentioned three inputs into a stud wall frame prior to sheet rocking and this in turn creates at least two problems. First, it is difficult for the installer to determine the correct position of the three inputs relative to the final position of the air conditioner and as a result, they often emerge from the wall in the wrong position, creating substantial problems when they have to be connected during the installation phase. Second, it is necessary for the installer to leave some pipe and cable sticking out of the finished wall so the air conditioner can be installed and connected up after the sheetrock and painting have been completed, and these items (the pipe and cable) are consistently damaged and covered with mud during the sheet rocking process. The items (pipe and cable) are also subject to severe mechanical damage by tradesmen installing other services such as electrical, plumbing, data and alarm.
It is therefore very desirable to provide a way to ensure that these service connections will not only emerge from the wall in the correct orientation to the air conditioner but also that the piping and wiring itself is shielded from damage until such time as it is ready for final connection to the air conditioner. These issues have been addressed in the past by the introduction of a “rough-in box”, which is a plastic box pre-mounted into the wall cavity in the approximate position where the air conditioner (having the evaporator unit) is to be placed and which is pre-piped and prewired with all the necessary connections, leaving sufficient slack inside the box so that these services can easily be connected into the air conditioner during the installation process. After initial installation, an open front side of the box with the enclosed wires and piping is covered up with a removable cover plate which is left in place to protect the contents during all subsequent installation activities up to and including the final process of painting. After painting is completed, the cover is removed, exposing the pristine contents ready for connection to the air conditioner.
Installation aids of this nature have been available for some time in various configurations and sizes, however they all have a number of shortcomings and can be improved. There are a number of injection molded plastic boxes available from various European and Asian manufacturers all of which disclose a simple rectangular box with an open front and a sloped drainage sump at the bottom which terminates in a drain outlet. Also included are some knockouts on the top and sides through which the pipes and cables can be introduced into the box. The box may be closed with a separate cover which is attached with screws. A box also is available from Polar of Brazil, which is manufactured under Brazilian Patent Number 8,700,323-6, and which discloses a single piece blow molded box with an integral faceplate and a sloped drainage sump at the bottom which terminates in a drain outlet. Also included are some knockouts on the top and sides. With this single piece blow molded box, the installer must insert the cables and tubing into the box blind (that is, without being able to see the positions of these items within the box). There thus is room for improvement of the known rough-in boxes.